Gorak'nar Commonwealth
The Gorak'nar Commonwealth is a political organization created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Underwood uses the draenei of Warcraft lore - recently revealed as the Alliance race in World of Warcraft in 2006, when Underwood created this race - to represent the Gorak'nar. A friend of his came up with the name for the race (you couldn't just call it "draenei"); Underwood himself carried on afterwards. Gorak'nar means "Scions of the Stars". Note: This is as it exists in the Star Trek: New Worlds storyline at the Star Trek: Venture room on Hidden Corridor. Neighbors Smaller and more out of the way than most other nations, the Gorak'nar Commonwealth is in the uncharted regions of the Beta Quadrant to the galactic southeast of the Reydovan Empire. History Ten thousand years ago, the Gorak'nar Imperium was the largest empire in galactic history. It once stretched from where the Dominion is now, in the Gamma Quadrant, to their capital to the galactic south of what is now the Reydovan Empire. Many of the nations of today - the United Federation of Planets, the Cardassian Union, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, the Reydovan Empire, the Dominion, portions of the Adiam Pack, and other, smaller nations - are in space once ruled by these enigmatic humanoids. Before the BC/AD changeover, the Imperium began to dissolve, much like Rome did...not all at once, but slowly and painfully, its own size and power leading to its own doom. Around 700 AD, it consolidated all its power into the twenty worlds it has today. The only remnants of their rule of the galaxy are the ruined temples and various artifacts - such as the medallion that became the talisman of the Staff of Joshmaul - scattered across worlds in three quadrants. In a somewhat interesting coincidence, at the exact moment that General Robert E. Lee signed the surrender terms at Appomattox Court House on April 9, 1865, the Gorak'nar Imperium was dissolved by the order of the last Emperor, Po'gaenus the Exalted. It became a caste-based Commonwealth under his system, and he became the first High Inquisitor - remaining there just long enough to ensure that the new Commonwealth would survive a simple change in leadership. When that was done, Po'gaenus resigned. When he died two centuries later, he was deified by the Gorak'nar people; he is the focal point of what religion they have. For over three hundred years since his death, the High Inquisitor has always been a member of Po'gaenus' line, henceforth known as the Elders. The current High Inquisitor is Jaeden'laek XVI. The Castes Underwood based the caste system to a similar system used by the Tau Empire in Warhammer 40,000. However, there are opportunities where one caste can gain control of the highest seat of control in the Commonwealth, that of High Inquisitor; there has not been a monarch for over five centuries. The Gorak'nar are split into three castes, based on the evolution (or, as some would say, devolution) of the Gorak'nar race - similar to the draenei they were based on. All Gorak'nar belong to one of these castes by birth. The Builders Known as the Brelal'cahn, or Ones Who Create, the Builders are equivalent to the Tau's Earth caste. They are responsible for the construction of colonies on their worlds. They are the most important - and by far most apathetic - caste in the Commonwealth; they don't care who is in control as long as they are treated fairly. Builders are short, deformed and - to an extent - simple minded. They are masters at building cities quickly, however, and no one doubts their contribution to the Commonwealth. The leader of the Builder Caste is the Grand Fabricator; he is equivalent to the Chief of Starfleet Operations in terms of his duties. The current Grand Fabricator is Kel'gaenus. The Builders are based on the Lost Ones, the totally deformed draenei. These draenei are not only withered in body but also in mind, and are generally hostile to all. The Elders Known as the Brelal'hai, or Farsighted Ones, the Elders are responsible for control of the government, religious aspects, and diplomatic matters, considered something of a combination of the Tau Water (diplomatic) and Ethereal (leadership) castes. The leader of the Elders is the Supreme Grand Master, who is usually the reigning High Inquisitor of the Commonwealth - as the Elders are the leaders of the government. The current Supreme Grand Master is High Inquisitor Jaeden'laek XVI. The Elders' appearances are based on the Broken draenei, considered the middle-ground of the de-evolution between the "Lost Ones" and the "normal" draenei; the Broken maintain some semblance of sanity, but are withered in form. The Warriors Known as the Brelal'kais, or the Honored Ones, the Warriors are the largest caste and the current caste in power over the Commonwealth. The Warriors are a combination of the Tau's Fire and Air castes (ground troops and fleet movement, respectively). The Brelal'kais handles the defense of the Commonwealth against all threats as well as any offensive movements as commanded by the High Inquisitor. The highest Warrior is the Battlelord, who reports to the High Inquisitor. The current Battlelord is Velenkayn. (In the reality of Star Trek: New Worlds, Velenkayn does not overthrow Jaeden'laek, for Jaeden'laek does not become corrupted by Artimus Devaneaux.) The Warriors are based on the player-character draenei - the "pure draenei" - that was announced as the new Alliance race for World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Contact With Other Civilizations The Gorak'nar have been in contact with the exiles from the Reydovan Empire, and have made plans to contact the United Federation of Planets. See Also *Leaders of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth *Po'gaenus the Exalted, last Emperor of the Gorak'nar Imperium, first High Inquisitor *Jaeden'laek XVI, current High Inquisitor *Temple of Po'gaenus, the spiritual sanctum of the High Inquisitor *Palace of the High Inquisitor, the headquarters of the Gorak'nar government Category:RPG Category:Star Trek